La cabaña
by KarolinaB
Summary: ¿Cambiara nuestra relación después de esto? No puedo controlar esto que siento por ti Sakura.. espero y me perdones. Parte del Kakasakumonth2018 con la temática de "Rainstorm"


\- ¡Maldición no puede ser! -

En Konoha eran pocas las misiones que no se llegaban a efectuar correctamente, independientemente de la complicación, era muy raro que fallaran y más las de rango A.

Lo mejor que puede hacer un ninja después de fallar una misión en cubierto lejos de su país de origen es ocultarse, al ser descubiertos automáticamente entran en el libro bingo del país y eso haría tener a una parva de caza recompensas a su asecho.

No era la primera vez que Kakashi Hatake aparecía en el libro bingo del país del agua. Zabuza Momochi confesó tenerlo en su libro como el "ninja copia" élite de Konoha ya hace varios años.

Pero ese no era el problema principal, él no era el único que estaba implicado en este desastre, su alumna Sakura Haruno también fue solicitada para esta misión por la quinta Hokage y justo después de que ambos fueran descubiertos no podía encontrarla.

La misión consistía en evaluar los avances tecnológicos y médicos de Kirigakure ya que se rumoraba que la mayor parte de sus investigaciones no cumplían con las implicaciones éticas necesarias y se estaba experimentando con personas.

Kakashi corría a gran velocidad por el bosque de esta aldea, desconocía que fue lo que los delato, duraron aproximadamente 5 meses trabajando en cubierto, haciéndose pasar por personal de la corporación implicada en estos experimentos.

Eran aproximadamente las 11 p.m. y no dejaba de llover desde medio día, llevaba 6 horas huyendo empapado de agua y sin rastro de su compañera pelirrosa. La última conversación que tuvieron antes de separarse para que fuera menos fácil encontrarlos solo se centró en una palabra.

\- ¡Punto! -

Esto significaba un lugar de encuentro ya pactado mucho antes de empezar la misión, esta cabaña se encontraba en los límites del país del fuego y del país del agua. Bastante retirado a decir verdad, pero después de esas 6 horas huyendo su llegada estaba próxima, no había signos de ningún ninja siguiéndolo por el momento.

Kakashi estaba al borde de la desesperación, no le gustaba para nada separarse de Sakura, se suponía que eran un equipo y pasara lo que pasara su deber era protegerla. De igual forma la lluvia no ayudaba para nada, sus nikken no podían rastrear a la ojí verde, su única esperanza sería encontrarla en la cabaña.

Después de otra hora de camino pudo llegar al dicho punto de encuentro, verificó el perímetro y se dispuso a entrar.

La cabaña era de madera, bastante conservada para un lugar abandonado. Por dentro no había ningún mueble solo una simple chimenea y una especie de cama en la única habitación que tenía. Al entrar el ninja copia se percató que era el único en el lugar y esto lo hizo entrar en una crisis nerviosa preocupándose por la integridad de Sakura.

De inmediato la puerta principal se abrió y la imagen de su ex alumna lo sorprendió, cargaba una especie de leños para la chimenea, su ropa y su cabello de tono pastel no dejaban de escurrir excesivamente mientras que su coloración variaba entre un tono azul/morado.

\- ¿Sakura estás bien? - La apariencia de la chica era bastante preocupante, el lado bueno era que ambos ya se encontraban juntos. El peliplata se acercó a ella mientras le retiraba los leños de las manos para ponerlos en el suelo, al acercarse a ella pudo notar que templaba bastante.

Kakashi por miedo a que presentara inicios de hipotermia decidió sentarla enfrente de la chimenea para posteriormente empezar a prenderla con los leños, Sakura simplemente asintió al momento de escuchar su pregunta.

Al momento de que el fuego se iniciara el ninja copia empezó a temblar de la misma forma que su alumna, el país del agua era conocido por sus extremas temperaturas y al parecer esas 6 horas huyendo por la lluvia los perjudicó demasiado.

\- Bueno, podremos secarnos ahora que esta encendida - Fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció la pelirrosa

\- Si... claro, creo que… será mejor descansar mientras la ropa se seca - La preocupación de Kakashi se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, tener a Sakura a salvo y a su cuidado crearon una zona de confort en esa cabaña.

La chica simplemente asintió, se dieron la espalda y empezaron a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en interiores, por parte del peligris quedó en unos boxers negros ajustados y la pelirrosa terminó en unas bragas parecidas a shorts negros muy pequeños y un top negro. Ambos colocaron su ropa en la chimenea para poder aprovechar el calor.

Sakura estaba sonrojada y para evitar que Kakashi lo notara, se inclinó y añadió más leña al fuego. El efecto que tuvo fue que este ilumino mejor el lugar y el ligero calor era notorio.

Al ninja copia se le escapo la mirada y observo con ternura a su alumna que se encontraba de rodillas ante el fuego, esa imagen era tan perfecta, tan bella. Un deseo incontrolable se apodero de él así que decidió retirarse a la habitación.

El ninja se tumbó en la cama, esta no era matrimonial pero tampoco individual, con lo cual tendrían que estar algo cerca y esto preocupo al peligris. A los pocos minutos Sakura se acostó a un lado de Kakashi, los dos estaban de espaldas y sus cuerpos estaban separados por escasos veinte centímetros. Ambos sentían el calor del otro tan cerca y en su estado de semi desnudez… el deseo empezaba a emanar de los dos.

\- ¿Sakura? -

\- ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Yo…. yo…. perdóname -

La chica se giró confusa pero de pronto sintió como Kakashi se había volteado y quedado por encima de ella aprisionando sus labios contra los suyos, se quedaron quietos durante varios segundos, el ninja copia se iba a apartar por la falta de reciprocidad de su ex alumna sintiéndose culpable pero unos brazos lo retuvieron. La pelirrosa había pasado sus brazos por el cuello del peliplata y profundizaba el beso cada vez más.

Kakashi se posiciono encima de Sakura mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba el cuello de la muchacha, y con la izquierda había empezado a acariciar todo su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, sin perderse cada detalle de ella, necesitaba memorizar cada centímetro, cada milímetro de su ser, repasaba su figura una y otra vez.

Ella por su parte, simplemente lo sujetaba firme hasta que sintió como su ex maestro intentaba desabrocharle el top negro, esta se incorporó para que al poco tiempo este desapareciera.

Sakura volvió a quedar acostada, esta imagen era más que perfecta para el ninja copia. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarro sus senos cada uno con una mano, acariciándolos suavemente, mientras volvía a besar a Sakura, la cual había empezado a clavar sus uñas en la espalda de Kakashi, y mientras que lo arañaba, iba bajando lentamente, hasta quedar a la altura de sus boxers e intento bajarlos inútilmente, el placer ante el contacto de las manos del ninja copia con su pecho la volvía una inútil, pero claro, el peliplata comprendió entonces separo sus manos de ella y se quitó como pudo aquella prenda que incomodaba la situación.

\- Si supieran lo que estamos haciendo nos matarían - Susurró ella.

\- Yo siempre te protegeré -

Al escuchar la contestación del hombre, Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura y atraerlo hacía ella para besarlo de nuevo, coso que el accedió. De un brusco movimiento, la ojiverde quedo encima del peligris y empezó a besarlo por el cuello, pasando a su pecho y a su abdomen.

Él se puso a la altura de Sakura de nuevo, y mientras la besaba, la penetró lentamente, ganando un gemido por parte de ella. Kakashi sentía lo estrecho y cálido que era el interior de la mujer que tenía por debajo. El placer se apodero de los dos y empezaron a mover sus caderas sincronizadamente, arranca suspiros y jadeos roncos de las dos gargantas.

La pelirosa arqueó su espalda mientras que su sensei besaba su cuello, chocando sus caderas con las de ella intentando profundizar su unión, llevándoles cada vez más al limite del clímax. Cada embestida los entrelazaba cada vez más, cada beso era como beber del mismísimo cielo y cada caricia era un roce inolvidable.

A los pocos minutos los dos llegaron a ese momento tan deseado, compartieron un gemido que tal vez, llegaba a grito. Él se acostó a un lado de ella, abrazándola y besándola en la mejilla.

-Esto ha sido…-

-Wow...- Terminó ella

-Si… eso mismo.

-No teníamos que haber hecho esto…

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

-No

-Entonces no pienses en que ocurrirá si alguien se entera, por qué yo te protegeré…

Ninguno de los dos habló más, se quedaron abrazados y al poco tiempo se durmieron, compartiendo un lindo sueño en el cual los dos estaban juntos, sin barreras ni objeciones


End file.
